Camelot College
Camelot College is a school for wizards from age 12 to age 18.Better Dead than Co-Ed The headmaster is Egbert Hellibore, the Grand Wizard, and the Deputy head is Benjamin Greengage. History In Mildred's first year, Hellibore gets the bright idea to have a debate between the boys and girls on whether wizards are better than witches - though he makes it clear he thinks wizards are far superior to witches. The boys get Merlin to make a potion which will give them an unfair advantage, making them speak more eloquently. Mildred finds Merlin, and she finds out from him what the wizards are up to. She takes some of the potion herself and enters the hall where the debate is taking place, where she then reveals what the wizards were up to!Sweet Talking Guys In Mildred's third year, her class visit Camelot College, to see how they would benefit from being taught in mixed-sex classes. It comes up in conversation that Grand Wizard Hellibore and Miss Cackle are planning to merge Cackle's with Camelot into a single, co-educational school for witches and wizards. Miss Hardbroom thinks it's the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard. The girls also don't like idea and plan to stop it from happening. Enid asks what the teachers are afraid of. "That we won't get on with the boys?" "No. I think deep down, they're really afraid that we'll get on with the boys too well." The Girls sneak into the boys' party, drawing the teachers attention, and Miss Cackle agrees that the merger is not such a good idea after all.Better Dead than Co-Ed Staff and Students Egbert Hellibore is the Grand Wizard, and Headmaster of Camelot College. He also attends Cackle's Halloween celebrations. Benjamin Greengage is the Deputy Headmaster at Camelot College.Better Dead than Co-Ed Merlin Langstaff attended Camelot, where he was bullied by Baz and Gaz, before becoming Mr. Rowan-Webb's servant. Merlin is very smart, and is good friends with Mildred. Charlie Blossom visited Cackle's, and wanted to be a witch, however when he was tested he didn't pass but Miss Cackle referred him to Camelot College and he was accepted. In their third year, Mildred and her friends are delighted to see Charlie, who is now an apprentice wizard at Camelot. Unfortunately Charlie is the new subject of Baz and Gaz's bullying.Better Dead than Co-Ed Barry 'Baz' Dragonsbane and Gary 'Gaz' Grailquest bully Merlin and Charlie, and team up with Ethel and Drusilla . Baz and Gaz are first seen when The Grand Wizard visits the Academy to give a lecture in Mildred's first year, which turns into a boys vs girls debate. They attempt to cheat their way to victory but are foiled by Mildred and Merlin. They visit the college again, and cause chaos when Rowan-Webb foolishly decides to organise an "Upside-Down Day". They persuade Rowan-Webb to elect them as judges, and proceed to humiliate both the girls and Merlin. When Cackle's and Camelot trial co-ed classes, Hellibore puts a list on the board of Wizard qualities and (no) witch qualities, and asks what the difference is between witches and wizards. Ruby asks if, maybe, they should be talking about the similarities. When there's no answer, he turns over the board and the wizards starts reciting the fifty-two different types of dragons, while the witches are bored.Better Dead than Co-Ed In Mildred's third year, her class visits Camelot College, and it turns out that Baz and Gaz both secretly fancy Mildred. When Cackle's Put on the Christmas pantomime "Cinderella", they play the Ugly Stepsisters, much to their utter disgust.Cinderella in Boots Buildings and Equipment Camelot College is more up-to-date than Cackle's; the building has electricity and glass in the windows. The staff room at Camelot is called the Masters Common Room, because the staff room is where they keep the staffs.Better Dead than Co-Ed Uniform Camelot College's uniform consists of a green jacket, grey shirt, grey trousers, and a purple tie with gold patterns. Trivia *Camelot College headmaster Egbert Hellibore and his students appear in all three seasons of The Worst Witch, but the school itself does not appear until nearly end of the third season, in 'Better Dead than Co-ed ' Gallery Kamelot1.jpg Baz gaz2.png Baz gaz.png Camelot.png Camelot2.png 3-10-6.jpg|Hellibore Teaching Camelot5.png|Hellibore and Greengage Bazgaz.jpg|Baz and Gaz Camelot3.png References Category:Places Category:Magical Education Category:Schools